Team HART
by plasmaknife
Summary: A blue flame, an abandoned faunas, a junior detective, and a shy mist. This is the story of four children who will become Team HART. Join Alyx Azure, Vermill Trilliant, Hayzel Winterthorn, and Raiven Marr as they discover their semibalance, and grow up in the world of Remnant
1. Age 7 Discovery

Team HART  
Age 7  
A young boy sat on a folding chair with a stick poking at the camp fire. His hair was blown by a small breeze, resembling a small blue flame that was true to his name. His name is Alyx.  
Alyx Azure was a part of a wealthy family in Vale, his parents, Adam and Coral Azure, worked with the Schnee Dust Company as consultants and occasionally as advisors. Ever since he could remember, they would camp in the same forest each year. However this time, only his bodyguard was able to go with him. Both parents worked tirelessly to make sure Alyx lived a full life. It seemed recently that more and more of his parent's time was spent answering urgent calls from work and told to return to help fix the problem. Alyx would from time to time hear from the nearby office that, "significant losses" had occurred again, each from a different place in Vacieo. Alyx had never been told what either of his parents do, but everyday, they returned tired but happy at a good day's work.  
The day had started it's routine of sunset to night, both Alyx and his bodyguard, Flint Locke, began to feed the fire a bit more to last the night.  
"Do you think Mom and Dad will keep their promise this time, Flint?"  
"Honestly, I wouldn't count on it too much," Flint began before looking at a disappointed Alyx. "But, if things go according to plan, then we should see them both before noon tomorrow." Flint then gave Alyx a playful shove. Alyx punched him on the shoulder in retort.  
Flint had been in the family since Alyx had been born, maybe even before that, Alyx wasn't sure. His bodyguard was no standard goon either. Tall and muscular with dark skin, sporting a shaved head with tattoos and a scar across his cheek, Flint had been through plenty to be anyone's sentry.  
"Hey Flint!" Alyx tugged at his arm, "Can you do that thing with the stick again? Maybe it will keep the Grimm away until mom and dad show up!"  
Flint gave a light chuckle, "Alright, but only once. You don't have any ear plugs this time, I would really hate to make you deaf."  
Flint bent down and grabbed a stick from the ground and held it both hands. He signaled Alyx to cover his ears and brace himself. When all was set, Flint snapped the stick in half, releasing a shockwave. The blast was the equivalent of a sonic boom, blowing out the fire and knocking over Alyx. Alyx was left on the ground laughing and Flint chuckling with him. The two collected themselves and started the fire once more. Flint pulled some Heat-N-Eat meals from the cooler and placed them on top of the fire with a rack.  
"Hey Flint, when do you think i'll have a semibalance? Yours is so cool!"  
"It will come someday. And it will reflect your inner aura kid."  
Alyx crossed his arms in disappointment, "It's not fair, all my friends already have a semibalance."  
"Yeah, but your buddy Polaroak? I heard all he does is make vines move. Can't grow em or even carry them that far yet. You have to admit, not everyone's semibalance is meant for combat."  
"I guess you're right, it just really sucks to be the only one who can't do anything."  
Just before Flint could respond in assurance, they both heard a branch from above break off a nearby tree and crash behind them. Flint took a protective stance in front of Alyx while drawing his weapon from the hip holster. They heard a tiny but stern voice from behind them.  
"DON'T MOVE! Or else my arrows find a place in your skulls! I'm not someone you want to mess with."  
Alyx dared a peek at their potential murderer and robber and managed a quick glance at the person behind them. Before Alyx could see her completely, Flint shot his revolver and emitted another shockwave that sent the little girl and her arrow flying backward.  
"Alyx! Grab the rope from the camping gear!"  
Only hesitating at Flint's booming voice, Alyx dashed for the duffle bag next to the tent and grabs the rope. Flint, meanwhile, charges at the little girl, kicking the bow out of reach and pin her to the ground with his foot. Rushing backing with the rope, Flint grabs it and begins to tie up the girl with a bit of struggling. He picks her up and tosses her in one of the chairs.  
"Now then, little lady. What are you going to do now?"  
The girl struggled for only another moment before giving up, knowing she couldn't escape even she wasn't tied up. She just looked down at her dangling feet in silence.  
"Not much of a talker anymore? That's too bad, i was hoping to get to know you a bit better. Alyx, go get the water packs." Flint was using an unusually gentle voice now.  
"What?! Flint! She just tried to kill and steal from us, now we're giving her water?" Alyx was completely baffled and refused to move.  
"Come on Alyx, didn't i teach you anything?" Flint was almost offended, "Take another look around, you have to put feelings aside and judge your situation based on evidence. Now, go get her the water."  
Alyx stormed off to the cooler and grabbed his water pack and started to bring it to Flint and the girl, Alyx thought he stepped on another stick then he took another look. He paused and saw a broken arrow with a wad of cloth wrapped around the arrow head. Looking back at the girl he finally had a complete portrait of her. She was an owl faunus, no older than he was, featuring feathered ears poking through her dirty golden hair. Her attire were a ripped shirt and a torn skirt, both that have been completely covered in dirt. When she looked up, he could see her eyes almost an amber glow, they were wide open and with dread. Her clothes told him that the girl hadn't seen a proper washer in weeks, maybe months. Ragged, torn, but still in one piece for the most part, this girl had been surviving in this forest for a long time. Alyx handed over the pack and Flint offered the girl the straw from the pack. She sat there in silence, not budging in case the big man was tricking her.  
"No? Sure your not thirsty? I promise its fresh. Here, watch."  
Flint unscrews the straw and cap and takes a swig, swallowing with a satisfied 'ah'. He screws on the straw and tries again. She hesitates with her lips trembling, her eyes staring intently at the fresh water. Right Flint is about to pull the water away again, the girl lunges forward to grab the straw with her mouth. Flint leans the pack closer to her as she guzzles down half the pack, then abruptly stop and choking on the leftover water in her throat. After catching her breath, the little girl gestures for more and Flint complies, giving her another fourth of the bag before she quits.  
"There, feel better now?"  
She nods and whispers a small 'thank you'.  
"Now lets try this again kiddo, what's your name?"  
The girl hesitates a little, gently kicking her legs before finally answering in a whisper, " My name is Vermill Trilliant. At least, that's what I remember." Vermill continued her quiet demeanor and bowed her head down again.  
"Is that all you can remember? Where are your parents, Vermill?"  
At that moment, Vermill broke character into sobs and shuttered speech. "I don't know! I don't even why I'm in this forest or where it is! I remember my parent's names, I remember their birthdays, I know my birthday, but i don't remember their faces!" She inhaled and started raving again, "Everytime I try to think of a memory, their faces are blank! I just want to go home!"  
Flint untied the sobbing mess and tried to comfort her like he had when Alyx was alone and scared. Flint sat down a much calmer Vermill and kneeled next to her this time.  
"Well listen Vermill, how about you come with us? We're waiting for Alyx's parents and they should be here no later than tomorrow night. We got plenty of food and water for the three of us until then. After that, we can look for your parents. You said you remember their names, right?"  
Vermill nodded.  
"Perfect, with their resources, it shouldn't be a problem. What do you think Alyx? You alright with this?"  
Alyx hesitated at first, did he really want to be around someone who was ready to kill him?  
"What's that suppose to mean Flint? You mean you want to feed her and take her home with us after she tried to kill us?"  
"Hey!" Vermill snapped to attention, "I wasn't going to kill you! I just wanted some food! I wrapped two of my arrows with my skirt so it wouldn't hurt!" Vermill's stomach growled angrily as if on command. "And" Vermill paused to regain her composure, "Thank you for the water, Flint right?"  
Flint gave her a slight nod and turned back to Alyx.  
"Alright Alyx, now what do you say?"  
Alyx already knew better, Flint didn't need to ask him twice. This girl had been alone, and stranded in this forest for too long, they had to help her, despite the fact she had arrows pointed at both of them.  
"Yeah, I guess."  
Vermill perked her head up in surprise and looked towards Alyx then turned back to Flint, she was on the verge of tears again, "Thank you both."  
After some debate, the three figured the best option was for Vermil to sleep in the tent while the boys slept outside. Much to Alyx's dismay, Vermill was given some of his clothes by Flint. The clothes were a bit big on Vermill, but with the torn remnants of her clothes for a makeshift belt it all fit, at least they were clean.  
"Alright kids, I think its time we hit the sack." Flint was already unrolling his bedding, "Actually, I think Vermill should take this. I have something better."  
Flint handed Vermill the giant sleeping bag going into the tent and brought with him a thick blanket.  
"This is the softest blanket known to man, laying on it will make any surface soft as a cloud."  
"That and you practically sleep anywhere to begin with," Alyx was full of sass at that moment.  
"Well it doesn't hurt. If you had to sleep in all the weird spots I have, everything else feels like a cloud." Flint could help but fire back.  
"But aren't clouds made of water? I'd rather take the tree I in." Vermill finally spoke up and joined in the banter.  
"Both of you kids are so hard to please. Whatever happened to metaphors?"  
Everyone then rolled in laughter, certainly a change from the intense situation only a short while ago. Flint bade goodnight to the kids and Alyx went to fetch his sleeping bag before Vermill could claim it.  
Vermill dragged the bedroll into the tent and spread it out on the side. She slowly laid down on the softest thing she had felt in 6 months. Although comfortable, exhausted, and overall safe from the elements, Vermill still couldn't sleep. Maybe it was the faint smell of oak mixed with the fabric, or maybe it was the sounds of someone other than her fast asleep. She had spent so long in the dirt, atop the trees, and soaked in the rivers avoiding anything dangerous. She had noticed only a few Grimm since she had first woke up in this forest. Her Faunus heritage let her see and hear anything that might be a danger to her. It wasn't until a could days ago did she hear a voice. At first she couldn't believe it, keeping to the trees to investigate. She almost fell out of the tree when she saw Alyx and Flint. She was scared though, something told her humans are dangerous but she didn't know why. Instead of greeting them, she would steal from them and keep moving. It probably would have gone that way, if it wasn't for Flint's shockwaves. But in hind sight, stealing from those two was never going to happen. Regardless of being humans, they let her stay and they decided to help her find her parents. Then she started to end every night since she found herself in the forest by trying to remember her parents. The faceless and nameless parents that she could never remember tormented her for 5 months, until now. Vermill let her mind wander a while longer, then sleep finally took over.  
The important thing was, everyone was safe. For now that is.


	2. Age 12 (TEASER) Finding Hope

(Teaser)Team HART Age 12 Finding Hope

DISCLAIMER: This scene is a teaser and subject to change. This chapter may be extended, shortened, or removed entirely. I would like to use this in a future chapter but all i have are fragmenta of my story and still needing to find the journey through them. Thank you

Vermill finally awoke on cold concerte, her head still feeling heavy from the dunking. Her hair hadn't had time to completely dry yet, she had only been out for a couple hours at most. Vermill looked around and saw she was back in the cell, the bars still hummed with electricity. Whoever these people are, they knew what she was capible of, her semibalance, her abilities, and where to find her. The only thing they couldn't figure out was how to break her all thanks to a handsome bodyguard, she couldn't help but wonder where he was. Vermill curled up and held her legs close to her bare chest, they could have at least given her something to wear. Cold and naked, tortured and restrianted, kept alive above all else though.

"What did i do to deserve this?" Vermill whispered quitely, "I don't even know what their searching for."

A guard finally had open the door leading to the cell to check if she was still alive and once statifed he returned through the portal to continue his duties.

Same routine ever few hours, feed, tortured, thrown back in a cell. Feeding wasn't what typical for prisioners, if you considered having a prisioner normal. The guards would come in with a metal collar on a stick and close around the neck, then two more would use a smaller rings for the arms. And then they walked, all the way to a feeding tube, as if she was a wild animal. Whatever they pumped into the tube was bland and purely meant to just sustain her basic needs. The bathroom was a similar and just as humilulating experience. If only she could hold on to anything with soild mass, those bars would be vaporized given enough time to charge it. But the guards had it all to stop her from doing just that, cameras, special sensors, the bars; the guards had everything.

"What would he do? He always knew what to do, no matter what. They have everything," Vermill let a quiet sob into her knees.

Saying this aloud finally made her see how helpless she was alone, without anything she was completely useless. She finally realised she had no hope on her own, she had to end this cycle forever.

Vermill stood up and balled her hand, with a deep exhale she shoved her fist down her throat. She gagged, coughing and spiting up mucuse, Vermill tried again and this time got results. Gagging more, vomit finally poured from her mouth, she immediatly started shift through the bile in search of something soild to grasp. Not a moment later, guards poured into the chamber, scrambling to open the cell and stop her search. The struggle to keep searching and fending off guards was too much, and Vermill restorted to disabling security. One of them tried to restrain her with a collar, she was able to grab it firmly and discharge enough energy to obilterate everything but the handle. Vermill was able to grab the shirt of one and exploaded him away from the rabble, she pulled away her fist in antcipation for what was about to happen next.

"Someone grab the stun sticks! Stun this little bitch NOW!"

Without hesitating, a guard whipped out an electrified rod and promptly struck Vermill in the back. The high voltage running through her caused all of her muscles to spasim and contract, Vermill fell to the floor twitching.

The guard that was blown away returned with a slap to Vermill's face, " Drag this cunt to the next cell and clean up her puke. I never want to see her get the better of any of you again, do you hear me?! Rufus, Cylde, pick up the trash," the guard sneared at Vermill as she was picked up and started being dragged away.

"Wait!" The guard stopped her escort, "You try to e

scape or end your own life again, and I'll personally make sure you are gutted and kept alive with a tube."

Vermill stared with burning eyes, "Was that a joke? I already eat out of a funnel, care to groom me like a pet too?"

"Your sense of humor wont last here, I promise you. Take her, NOW!" Rufus and Cylde quickly moved Vermill over to an adjustent cell and activated the electric bars. Turning to look behind her, Vermill could see the remaining 5 or 6 guards rushing to clean out the cell, which was the only funny thing she had seen in weeks. A couple bringing a mop and bucket, the others with rubber gloves and scrub brushes. In another setting, this was very precious and hilarious.

"These guys have everything," Vermill smirked as she clutch her fist tightly.

Whoever they were, they had everything they needed. Everything Vermill didn't have, and she had finally a way to escape. She slowly opened her hand and looked at the precious badge shining in the dim light of the cell.

She had finally found hope.


End file.
